monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5
Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5 is the forty-third compilation album and the fourth Instinct album by the Canadian electronic music record label Monstercat. Tracklist Trivia Extended Plays * I'll Go is featured on Direct's Cold Ground EP. * Mark Twain is featured on Half an Orange's Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 2. * No Sleep is featured on Tails' No Sleep / Hyperventilate EP. * Crucified and Black & Blue are featured on SLUMBERJACK's Black & Blue EP. * WISH and Urban Foxes are featured on CloudNone's WISH EP. * Iris In The Dark is featured on Just A Gent's URCA EP. * Give You Up is featured on Koven's Give You Up / Followers EP. * Home Alright will be featured on Terry Zhong's upcoming AFTERHOURS EP. * Still and Ubi are featured on Glacier's Temple Inward EP. * YES is featured on Koven's Gold / YES EP. Long Plays * Give You Up and YES will be featured on Koven's upcoming Butterfly Effect LP. * Without Your Love and Fighters will be featured on Conro's upcoming album. Albums * Tracks featured on Rocket League x Monstercat: ** I'll Go by Direct & Park Avenue ** Mark Twain by Half an Orange ** Still by Glacier ** Only You by Dexter King Multiple Appearances * CloudNone (3) * Conro (3) * Direct (3) * Glacier (3) * Dexter King (2) * Duumu (2) * Half an Orange (2) * Koven (2) * SLUMBERJACK (2) * Terry Zhong (2) Artists Returning Artists * Bad Computer - Last Release: 8YA * CloudNone - Last Release: IV4 * Conro - Last Release: IV4 * DESERT STAR - Last Release: IV4 * Direct - Last Release: IV4 * Duumu - Last Release: IV4 * Ephixa - Last Release: IV4 * Essenger - Last Release: UV8 * Gareth Emery - Last Release: 030 * Glacier - Last Release: UV2 * Half an Orange - Last Release: IV4 * Just A Gent - Last Release: IV4 * Koven - Last Release: UV8 * Laura Brehm - Last Release: UV7 * MYRNE - Last Release: UV5 * Nonsens - Last Release: IV4 * Park Avenue - Last Release: UV3 '''(as vocalist) * Pixel Terror - Last Release: '''UV8 * Protostar - Last Release: UV8 * SLUMBERJACK - Last Release: IV3 * Tails - Last Release: IV4 Debut Artists * Beach Season * Cory Enemy * Daktyl (first compilation debut - previously appeared on his remix of San Holo's original song, Victory) * Dexter King * I See Colors * Sabai (first compilation debut - previously appeared on his remix of Vicetone's original song, Feels Like) * Sweater Beats * Terry Zhong Vocalists Returning Vocalists * Aviella - Last Release: UV1 * Claire Ridgely - Last Release: IV3 * Luma - Latest Release: IV3 '''(as artist) * McCall - Latest Release: '''IV3 Debut Vocalists * Alexis Donn * Emma McGann * Jack Newsome * Kovic * MOONZz * Mothica Featured Non-Vocalists Debut Non-Vocalists * Hoang Other *Of Conro's numerous appearances on the label, this is the first time he has appeared as a featured artist rather than one of the primary producers. Category:Compilations Category:Albums Category:Monstercat: Instinct